


Memories

by RenTDankworth



Series: Feelings series [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aunque lo dudo un poco, feelings series parte 2, me van a matar pronto si sigo con esta serie, más drama aun, y eso que ni he llegado a la mitad de la serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo ha pasado, Kise no puede negar ese hecho. Takao se ha ido, las memorias siguen estando presentes y el, ha tomado la responsabilidad de ser el nuevo pilar de todos, a pesar de que a veces la vida es una maldita.<br/>Afortunadamente, Aomine ha cambiado, y ha decidido quedarse con Ryouta para mantenerlo de pie y no se deje vencer por aquellos recuerdos que le matan.</p><p>[Feelings series parte 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de está serie con tanto drama, angst y más muertes en un futuro...no sé cómo rayos es que tengo corazón para hacer sufrir de esta forma a todos. A pesar de que tiene bastante tiempo que publiqué hasta la tercera parte en fanfiction, sigo sin poder soportar tanto dolor escrito de mi parte, es por eso que no he querido revisar el cuarto one-shot de la serie...yo sola me hago sufrir uwu  
> En fin, los dejo leer y ya saben, si gustan pueden leer la siguiente parte de esta serie, misma que ya tengo publicada aquí en AO3~

**_—Memories—_ **

**_._ **

**_Memoria._ ** _Facultad que le **permite** al ser humano retener y **recordar hechos pasados.**_

_**Memoria.** _

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Año y 6 meses desde la muerte de Takao._ **

**_._ **

_Solamente podía elegir entre dos posibilidades que se le habían presentado de manera inconsciente y precipitada –muy precipitada para su gusto, cabe aclarar-._

_Seguir **lamentándose** por sus **dolorosas y crueles memorias** , o buscar la forma de **olvidar todo** a como diera lugar._

_Odiaba todo aquello, vaya que lo hacía…haber decidido el seguir recordando no era algo que le hubiera gustado elegir, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada._

_No es fácil, nunca ha sido sencillo el olvidar, al menos no para una persona como él._

_Es por eso que se odia un poco, por no poder olvidar todo aquello que le hace daño._

**_._ **

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la muerte de Takao?

Eso es algo a lo que no puede dar una respuesta del todo clara, pues la ausencia del menor se siente tan lejana y a la vez como algo tan reciente, que eso le hace perder la noción de cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente desde aquel evento que dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Después de la muerte de Takao, había tenido la desfachatez de esconderse en su habitación, de esconderse de todo y todos preocupando a sus amigos y familia por igual, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde que se dio a la tarea de conocerlo más a fondo, Kise había aprendido a depender de manera emocional de Kazunari y necesitaba de una respuesta a todas las preguntas invadiendo su cabeza.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que aquellas sonrisas estaban vacías? ¿Por qué no se percató de que _algo_ estaba mal con su amigo? ¿Por qué?

Solo necesitaba de una respuesta, una sola.

¿Estaba pidiendo mucho? Tal vez no, solo está pidiendo algo razonable.

 _Solo_ era la palabra que mejor le definía durante esa época, se sentía solo al ya no tener al azabache cerca para pedirle consejos cada que lo necesitara. Aunque no era el único que se sentía así.

Los demás ya no sabían qué hacer para sacarlo a él y a Tatsuya para que se despejasen un poco de todas aquellas sensaciones negativas que, con el paso del tiempo, solo terminarían por traer otra desgracia o dos al grupo, fragmentándolo más de lo que ya estaba separado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas, acompañadas por leves sollozos.

Eso no es lo que quería, no quería seguir recordando aquel estúpido mensaje que recibió _aquel_ día.

No quería seguir recordando lo mucho que lloró cuando vio la elegante caja de madera bajar hasta el lugar en el que descansaría Takao.

Solo quería olvidar.

Olvidar aquella sensación de dolor en el pecho que le sofocaba.

Solo quería eso.

.

_Por alguna extraña razón, si se había dado cuenta de que Kazunari estaba actuando para no preocupar a nadie a su alrededor, pero se había empeñado en **ignorar** aquello._

_Por eso, es que había apostado a que sería el primero en dejarse vencer por todos aquellos problemas que le habían aquejado por mucho, mucho tiempo._

_No podía estar más equivocado en eso, pues aún continuaba de pie, destrozado, pero seguía vivo y eso es lo que importa._

_Nunca se había propuesto odiar a alguien a quién admirase desde hace tiempo, al menos no hasta que Midorima le había dado razones para comenzar a odiarlo al punto de negar la existencia del peliverde._

_Kise podía parecer un idiota, pero solo era una simple apariencia, porque el rubio siempre había sido bastante perceptivo y sí, se había dado cuenta de que el sufrimiento de Takao era provocado por alguien demasiado importante para el menor como lo era Midorima._

_Por eso le odiaba, por haber tratado a Kazunari como un simple esclavo durante tanto tiempo._

_Agradecía –y mucho- por tener a Aominecchi cerca, porque el moreno de alguna forma le hacía sentir reconfortado._

_Aomine Daiki estaba a su lado, buscando la forma de no lastimarle para hacerle sentir mejor –con lo poco que podía hacer, claro está-._

_._

Superar todo el proceso de duelo había sido bastante difícil, demasiado.

Kise nunca supo _cómo_ superó todo ese proceso, solo recuerda haber aceptado el hecho de que Takao ya no estaba, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

No estaba seguro si había sido la necesidad de madurar para tomar el lugar de Kazunari como sostén de todo su grupo de amigos, de buscar la forma de reparar lo más posible los daños que había dejado la perdida de alguien importante para todos.

No estaba seguro de cuál había sido la razón, o si había sido porque después de mucho tiempo comprendió que tiene a alguien importante ayudándole en todo lo que puede, de que tiene muy buenos amigos que siempre estarán ahí para hacerle sentir mejor, pero claramente no importaba.

Si le había ayudado a superar todo el proceso de duelo, estaba bien.

.

.

Ryōta sabe casi a la perfección que los recuerdos pueden ser dolorosos y destrozarte en cuestión de segundos sin que puedas darte cuenta, que también pueden hacerte cambiar la perspectiva con la que miras todo a tu alrededor.

Kise sabe que los recuerdos te hacen evolucionar como ser humano.

También es la persona que puede decirte que las memorias que tengas te pueden hacer sonreír como un imbécil e iluminar tu mundo por un pequeño y efímero momento. Pueden hacerte sentir satisfecho con tu persona, con tus logros.

Ryōta lo sabe perfectamente, porque es una persona bastante sensible aunque muy pocos lo sepan.

Su mente está llena de malas y buenas experiencias que ha vivido, y le es imposible el deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos, porque atesora cada momento aunque le hagan soltar lágrimas de tristeza o sonreír de esa manera tan radiante que le caracteriza, y claramente, no puede pedir que sea de otra forma o de lo contrario no sería Kise Ryōta, ese rubio que a veces es molesto y exaspera a todos a su alrededor.

.

_Siempre había tenido la muy mala costumbre de llorar a escondidas para no romper su fachada perfecta de una persona alegre y con mucha confianza en sí mismo._

_Su orgullo le impide llorar frente a los demás cuando tiene la necesidad de hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que no le agrada **en lo absoluto** el que la gente a su alrededor le tenga **lástima.** No es de las personas que busquen llamar la atención de los demás de esa forma._

_Es por eso que le agrada que Aomine le acompañe en esos momentos, porque Daiki nunca le pregunta qué rayos está mal o lo juzga –sin tomar en cuenta la fulminante mirada que recibe cuando el moreno le encuentra escondido en la comodidad del baño llorando-, simplemente le da una fuerte y cálido abrazo para que pueda llorar y soltar todo hasta que se siente más ligero, o al menos así había sido antes de que todos empezaran a cambiar de manera tan drástica en Teikō._

_Tiempo después, apareció una **molestia** en su vida, en forma de un chico pelinegro y bajo el nombre de Takao Kazunari._

_En un inicio, ese chico no le agradaba del todo por la simple razón de que le desagrada esa personalidad tan bromista y de aparentar que no se toma absolutamente **nada** con la seriedad que se merece._

_Con el tiempo se percató de que era una simpe fachada, o de lo contrario no hubiera logrado entrar a Shutoku y soportar en gran medida el inicial **desprecio** que le tenía a Shintarō, y después el aparentar los sentimientos que tenía por Midorima._

_Decir que le admiraba por eso era poco, así como es poco el decir que le está eternamente agradecido por haberle brindado su amistad y confianza. Por haberle ayudado a aclarar sus dudas y darle solución a sus problemas, por los regaños recibidos por el azabache…pero sobre todo, le estaba agradecido por el haberle dado consejos en cuanto a ámbito amoroso de su vida se trataba, a pesar de que la vida del menor en ese aspecto fuese cada vez peor._

_._

_._

—Kise. —Llamó Aomine buscando la atención de su acompañante que había estado llorando momentos antes.

Su mente estaba llena tanto de buenos como de malos momentos, y ese era uno de los mejores que podía pedir en toda su vida.

No iba a negar que lloró –y bastante- después de perder ante Aomine por algo tan estúpido, que no asistió a clases ni a los entrenamientos para que nadie le viera destrozado y le preguntaran que lo tenía así, no quería ser acosado con todo tipo de preguntas ni regaños por parte de sus superiores, no quería ser golpeado con mayor fuerza por Kasamatsu-senpai si es que terminaba por insultarles sin darse cuenta.

Tampoco estaba en sus planes negar que después de aquel partido en la Interhigh, sus emociones estaba mezcladas de una manera bastante frustrante y que no sabía si sentirse culpable por dejar su _admiración_ por Aomine de lado o más _libre_ por lo mismo.

Aunque claramente, admiración no era lo que verdaderamente sentía por Daiki, pero negarlo en un principio, parecía un poco más saludable para su sanidad mental.

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto con su persona por estar pensando en situaciones estúpidas y sin sentido a esas alturas.

—¿Si, Aominecchi? —cuestionó el rubio con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—Uhm…Te amo, Kise. —Soltó Aomine con sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas de un tenue rojo.

Kise soltó una ligera risilla ante la escena, en verdad que eran pocas las veces que podía escuchar a Daiki decir tales palabras, mucho más si lograba decirlas sin tartamudear. Ciertamente, el moreno daba una indescriptible ternura cuando estaba completamente avergonzado.

—Yo también te amo, Aominecchi. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, en verdad que se sentía tan malditamente feliz y afortunado.

.

_Después de la Winter Cup, Aomine volvió a ser el mismo de antes…o algo por el estilo._

_Había vuelto a ser parte de las personas en las que podía confiar si sentía la necesidad de contarle todos sus problemas, se había vuelto su **soporte** una vez más._

_Dejando de lado todos los problemas que tuvieron antes, o que la rodilla del rubio estuviese lesionada por haber imitado su estilo de juego y no descansar adecuadamente._

_Después de que Takao decidiera suicidarse, había sido el mismo Aomine quién le había buscado para ayudarle a superar el significativo trauma que significa el perder a un amigo cercano después de verle llorar desconsoladamente a lo lejos durante el funeral._

_Aomine no podría vivir sin Kise aún si trataba de proponerse lo mismo, no quería sufrir de nuevo como lo hizo cuando pasó de largo al haberle ganado en aquel partido que tuvo contra Kaijō._

_Daiki podría decirse que también le estaba más o menos agradecido a Takao por dos razones, haber soportado a Kise durante bastante tiempo y haberle ayudado al mismo, y por haberle aconsejado en dar el **primer paso** en cuánto a pedirle perdón a Kise por haber sido un imbécil y confesar sus sentimientos._

_._

_._

En muchas ocasiones, sus propias memorias lo habían traicionado en el peor momento posible y le obligaban a esconderse para que nadie la viera llorar, aunque a final de cuentas, siempre terminaba siendo descubierto por Aomine gracias a sus sollozos.

Ambos tenían una relación un tanto _particular,_ pero no podía pedir que fuera de otra forma, o de lo contrario no serían felices y los demás no confiarían en ellos como para confiarles a alguien más que necesitaba ayuda para superar aquel evento.

Después de tanto tiempo, Kise Ryōta se sentía tan estúpidamente feliz y amado por alguien que a veces soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, aunque ese detalle le hiciese sentir un poco idiota o le haga ver como alguien demasiado _sensible,_ aunque eso no le preocupa realmente, porque si no fuera así, dejaría de ser él mismo y sabe de un par de personas que no le perdonarían en lo absoluto si eso llegase a suceder.

Porque puede que en más de una ocasión haya llorado por culpa de sus recuerdos, pero también había sonreído durante todo el día a causa de los mismos.

Es por eso, que tanto Aomine como Kise están más que dispuesto a coleccionar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos felices juntos, para _olvidar_ aquellos que no son para nada agradables y combatir aquellos momentos en los que no pueden estar juntos.

.

.

—Nee, Takaocchi…—Llamó Kise sin obtener respuesta alguna más que la del viento moviendo sus cabellos suavemente—. Te prometo que seré lo más feliz que pueda desde este momento, después de todo…ya he sufrido lo suficiente, ¿no crees? —cuestionó el rubio sin perder su serenidad y aquella leve y nostálgica sonrisa frente al lugar de descanso de uno de los amigos más importantes que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Daiki estaba a su lado, después de todo, Kise no es el único que está agradecido con el azabache y le considera alguien importante.

No en vano, ahora ambos comparten una vida en pareja, y todo es gracias a Takao Kazunari.

—Prometo que haré a Kise la persona más feliz del mundo…espero que puedas verlo sonreír como el idiota molesto que a veces es.


End file.
